High speed communication networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable worldwide data connectivity. Within such communication networks, various network devices including endpoint devices and switching devices direct network traffic from source ports to destination ports, helping to eventually guide a data packet from a source to a destination. Improvements in the efficiency of these communication networks will increase the effectiveness of communicating data.